


My True Love Gave to Me

by moondragon23



Series: Fools in Love [3]
Category: Psych
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Surprise Gifts, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2851469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondragon23/pseuds/moondragon23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas time and Shawn has already figured out what everyone is getting him for Christmas. Everyone except his boyfriend Carlton that is. As the day draws closer, Shawn becomes more and more desperate to solve this mystery while keeping his own Christmas surprise under wraps. Already its shaping up to be a holiday to remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Three Days Until Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trixietru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixietru/gifts).



> I do not own Psych or any of its characters. All other publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended. 
> 
> Merry Christmas everyone! This is a special Christmas present for my friend trixietru. I hope you like it.

_Three Days Before Christmas_

  
  


Shawn walked into the Psych office and flopped down on the couch, looking troubled. “I don’t know what Lassie is getting me for Christmas.”

“Still?” Gus asked in surprise. “Don’t you usually have it figured out by now?”

“Yeah. I figured everyone else out already.” He grinned over at Gus. “By the way, I think the blue would complement my eyes better than the green, don’t you?”

Gus sighed. “How did you know?”

“You forgot to delete your history and the new password on your laptop was way too easy to figure out.” Shawn made a face. “‘sidandmikeshouldhavewon’? Really? Don’t get me wrong, they were good but I found the homoeroticism of their act very distracting.”

“Says the gay man,” Gus muttered, staring irritably at his laptop screen. “I still don’t see why you think they’re a couple.”

“Look at their act. Are you saying you would let another man grab you on the thigh like that and swing you around?” Shawn asking, raising an eyebrow. “Not to mention the move that put Sid’s crotch practically in Mike’s face. And that’s not even bringing up the way they dress.”

Gus tugged on his lavender shirt to straighten it. “Just because they know how to dress does not mean they are gay.”

“What about that kiss when they won round two?” Shawn held up a hand before Gus could say anything. “Just _really_ think about it for a minute.” Gus sighed but dutifully sat there and went over the evidence. When he grimaced in realization, Shawn grinned. “See?”

“Great,” Gus said, giving Shawn a dirty look. “Now I’m never going to be able to watch them dance without imagining them having sex.”

Shawn held up his hands. “It’s not my fault you have a filthy, dirty mind.” He tilted his head. “Does that mean that when you see Lassie and me together, you picture us having sex?”

“It’s ‘Lassie and I’,” Gus corrected, “and no, definitely not.”

“Why not?” Shawn asked, curious now. “You _know_ we’re sleeping together.”

“Because I don’t want to end up in therapy for the rest of my life. Every time you have a vision with him I have to look away.” Gus shuddered. “You two practically have sex with your clothes on.”

Shawn thought about some of his more ‘hands on’ visions. “You may be right but it is definitely more fun with the clothes off.”

Gus made a pained expression. “I really don’t want to know.”

Shawn grinned. It was so much fun teasing Gus. “You’re loss, buddy.”

“So why are you having so much trouble finding out what Lassiter is getting you?” Gus asked.

Shawn sighed. “I don’t know. I’ve checked the house and his car already with no luck. I’m going to have to try his desk at the station next.”

“Is that a good idea?” Gus asked worriedly. “I know the other officers give you a lot of slack now that you’re dating Lassiter but that would still be searching through the head detective’s desk without permission.”

“I don’t know what else to do. I’ve never had this much trouble figuring out what he’s going to get me. He thinks he’s sneaky but I know all of his tricks.” He huffed and leaned back on the couch, staring up at the ceiling. “Or at least I thought I did.”

“Would it be so bad if you were surprised for once?” Gus asked.

“Of course it would! What if the gift is totally lame? How am I supposed to hint to him to get me something else if I don’t know what he’s getting me?” He sat up to look at Gus. “Remember that really horrible sweater vest you were planning to get me three years ago? I had to leave subtle hints of a more suitable gift laying around to make sure you got me something that wouldn’t get me stoned by an angry fashion mob.”

Gus gave him an ‘are you kidding?’ look. “It wasn’t subtle. You left magazines placed strategy around the Psych office with a picture of the jacket circled. You also left notes in my car, home and desk at work saying ‘Shawn’s Best Gift Ever’ you claimed were left by elves.”

“They _were_ left by elves.”

Gus crossed his arms. “You sang the 12 Days of Christmas, substituting the jacket for each gift, outside my house at two in the morning.”

“And you still didn’t get it for me,” Shawn said with a sigh.

“It cost $1200, of course I didn’t get it for you.” Gus glanced at him, then closed his laptop and regarded him seriously. “Speaking of gifts, are you still planning to give Lassie the you-know-what?”

Shawn rolled his eyes. “It’s just the two of us, Gus. We both know what I’m getting him.”

“He could have bugged the office.” Gus sighed when he saw the thoughtful look on Shawn’s face. “You’re going to bug the office next year, aren’t you?”

“I don’t know why I haven’t thought of it before,” Shawn said. “Thanks man.”

“Even if he isn’t listening, someone else could hear and you said you wanted to keep this a secret,” Gus said. He frowned at Shawn and lowered his voice. “Are you sure about going through with this? It’s a big commitment.”

“I’m sure Gus,” Shawn said confidently. “Lassie and I are ready for this.”

“You'd better be right,” Gus warned. “It's not like it's the type of gift you can easily return.”

“Trust me, Gus, Carlton is going to love it,” Shawn assured him.

“You know, I’m proud of you, Shawn,” Gus said. “You have finally started to grow up.”

Shawn shuddered. “Take that back. I am not grown up. Banana, fart, goober booger brains. There, would a grown up say that?”

Gus rolled his eyes. “Fine, you’re a five year old. Happy now?”

“Yes.” He flopped back on the couch. “You’re still going to help me, right?”

Gus sighed patiently. “You’re on your own figuring out what Lassiter is getting you but I’ll still help with your surprise.”

“Good. I couldn’t do it without you.” He held out his fist and waggled it in Gus’ direction.

Gus eyed his hand with exasperation. “How am I supposed to reach you from across the room?”

“Get up and come over here.”

“ _You_ get up and come over here.”

“Gus,” Shawn whined, waving his fist.

Gus sighed, got up, and walked over to bump his fist against Shawn’s.

Shawn grabbed his hand before he could walk away. “I mean it, Gus. Thanks.”

“Just remember this when I need help with something for Juliet.” He pulled Shawn up off the couch. “Come on, let’s grab some lunch.”

“Jerk chicken?”

“You know that’s right.”


	2. Two Days Until Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Trixietru! I hope you like this chapter :)

_Two Days Before Christmas_

  
  


Shawn slowly crept into the police station and glanced around. He knew from listening to the police scanner that Carlton and Juliet were out on a call and Buzz was on patrol across town. According to her day planner, the Chief should be in a meeting right now down at City Hall, so there shouldn’t be anyone left at the station that would make a point to notice his arrival. Still, he stayed out of sight as much as possible as he made his way to Carlton’s desk.

He sat down in the chair and took a moment to memorize how everything was laid out. He would need to make sure everything was exactly the same when he left so Carlton didn’t suspect anything. Once the details were firmly fixed in his mind, he pulled open the first drawer and started looking. He wasn’t sure if he would find his actual gift here but a receipt or a scrawled note would give him a clue where to look next.

Unfortunately, most of the drawers came up empty gift-wise, though he did find the slingshot Carlton had confiscated. He shoved it into his back pocket as he contemplated the last drawer. Unlike the others, this one was locked.

He glanced around, but no one was paying any attention to him. He took two paper clips out of the top middle drawer and straightened them. He knelt on the floor in front of the drawer and studied the lock. “It can’t be that hard,” he muttered.

Five minutes later, he was wondering if the lock had been super-glued shut. All he had accomplished so far was poking himself hard enough in the hand with the paper clip to cause himself to bleed (damn pointy things). It also didn’t help that he had to duck out of sight under the desk whenever anyone came by. The other officers may usually ignore him riffling through Carlton’s things (which he generally did on a biweekly basis) but they wouldn’t ignore him breaking into the head detective’s desk.

Throwing the bent paper clips aside, he decided to consider this from another angle. Carlton must use this drawer fairly frequently judging by the lack of dust on the handle. Therefore, he had to keep the key somewhere easy to access. It wasn’t anywhere in or on the desk, which fit his boyfriend’s paranoid view of the world. Following that thought, he guessed Carlton kept the key on him for added security. If it was in his wallet, Shawn was screwed, but if he kept it on his key ring. . .

Shawn pulled out his own key ring and flipped to the Carlton section. When they started dating, he had made a copy of all of Carlton’s keys and updated it periodically to make sure he had the most recent ones. Flipping through the copies, he found a small key that looked like it would fit in the lock.

Peeking around the desk to make sure no one was around, he unlocked the drawer and slid it open. Most of what was inside were classified case files. He was tempted to look at them but forced himself to stay focused on his goal. He didn’t see any gifts but he did find a small stack of receipts.

He closed the drawer and sat under the desk to flip through them. Most were for coffee or meals at nearby restaurants, nearly all paid for in cash. Untraceable and no way for anyone to steal Carlton’s identity. He smiled fondly at more evidence of his boyfriend’s paranoia and wondered briefly if he had been a spy in a past life. He put those receipts aside and focused on the ones that were left.

Two were for repairs to his car, so he disregarded those. Another was for a department store downtown but his boyfriend had only bought women’s clothing. He vaguely entertained the thought that Carlton was a cross-dresser before deciding they were likely for his sister.

The last was for a store across town, Samson’s Fine Jewelry. His eyes widened when he saw how much Carlton had spent, though the receipt didn’t show what the item was. There was a note scribbled on the paper in Carlton’s handwriting; a date and time to pick up the item. Shawn checked his watch. It was in a little under an hour from now.

He slipped the receipts back into the desk and locked the drawer. What the hell could Carlton be buying that cost that much? It couldn’t be a. . . no, Shawn would have seen some sign if that was what Carlton was planning. He didn’t really wear jewelry so whatever it was likely wasn’t for him, but he didn’t have any other clues to follow. If he hurried, he should be able to get to the shop before Carlton picked up the item.

“What are you doing?”

Shawn jumped and smacked his head on the underside of the desk. He swore and glared at Carlton. “What the hell, man?”

Carlton raised an eyebrow. “You’re the one hiding under my desk.” He reached down and helped Shawn up. “Let me see.”

Shawn turned around, wincing when Carlton gently prodded the back of his head. “Are my brains oozing out?”

“That would imply you had brains to begin with.” Carlton took the slingshot out of Shawn’s pocket and turned him around. “I took this from you for a reason.”

Shawn pouted. “I said I was sorry.”

“It wasn’t my window you broke,” Carlton reminded him.

Shawn made a face. “That guy has been harassing us since I moved in. He totally deserved it. Beside, he smells like feet.”

Carlton sighed. “He may be an asshole, but I still had to pay to get his window fixed.” He threw the slingshot on his desk and crossed his arms. “What were you doing under there?”

“What, a guy can’t hide under his boyfriend’s desk waiting for him to get back?” Shawn asked.

Carlton frowned. “Why would he?”

“Secret blowjob?”

Carlton shook his head. “Not even you are that stupid.”

Shawn grinned. “I know. The supply closet is roomier and has much better insulation.”

Carlton cleared his throat, a flush rising along the back of his neck. “That was one time and I told you it would never happen again,” he said quietly.

Shawn grinned. “You said that about the nipple clamps too,” he said, watching Carlton’s blush deepen. He gave his flustered boyfriend a quick kiss and headed for the exit. “See ya later, Lassie.”

As soon as he walked out the door, he pulled out his phone. “Dude, I need you to come pick me up at the police station.”

“ _I can’t,”_ Gus said. “ _There is an important meeting this afternoon and I can’t afford to miss it because of all the time you’ve been making me take off lately._ ”

“But Lassie’s picking something up from a jewelry store in an hour and I need to find out what it is,” Shawn said. “How am I supposed to get there if you don’t come get me?”

“ _Not my problem_ ,” Gus said bluntly. “ _How did you get to the station in the first place?_ ”

“I had my dad drop me off a block away, _after_ he made me spend all morning helping him clean out the garage.” He sighed heavily. “It really sucks having no way to get around.”

“ _I know, man_ ,” Gus said. “ _I wish I could help but you’re on your own this time_.” He sounded sincere, so Shawn really couldn’t stay mad at him. His friend had been great helping him get around since that idiot had hit his bike.

The worst part was that he hadn’t even done anything wrong; his bike had been legally parked (for once) at the convenience store down the street from their place and had been totaled by a Hummer whose driver claimed he hadn’t seen that the bike was there. The guy had been drunk and Carlton, who had rushed over after receiving a hysterical phone call from Shawn, had taken great pleasure in arresting him. The guy had been driving on a suspended license as well and would now be facing jail time but Shawn couldn’t get any pleasure over catching a criminal with his bike a twisted hunk of metal.

Shawn saw Carlton exit the station and quickly ducked out of sight. “Shit, Lassie’s leaving! What do I do?”

“ _There’s a bus stop nearby,_ ” Gus said. _“You memorized the bus routes, right? Are any stopping soon and heading where you need to go? Or do you have any cash for a cab?_ ”

Shawn quickly ran through the bus routes in his head. “That’s a no on the bus but I might have enough for a cab.” It would be the last of his money; Carlton’s gift had been pricey this year.

“ _Then you better get going before you miss him_ ,” Gus said, and hung up.

Shawn waited until Carlton pulled out of the parking lot before running to the street. It took him five minutes to flag down a cab and then driver seemed to be trying for some kind of reverse land speed record as they nearly crawled across town. He was tempted to just jump out and run at one of the (many) red lights.

By the time Shawn finally got there, Carlton’s car was parked outside and there was no sign of his boyfriend. He paid the cab driver (leaving him with a measly three dollars) and walked to the shop across the street. It would give him a good vantage point to spy from without Carlton being able to spot him.

It wasn’t until he was inside that he realized it was a Victoria’s Secret outlet. Okay, a little awkward but there was no reason he couldn’t pose as a boyfriend buying something for his girlfriend. He ignored the looks he was getting from the other customers and sales people and went to look at the display of bras by the window.

He could see the jewelry store across the street but because of the glare from the sun, couldn’t see inside. He flipped idly through the bras, watching the door to see when Carlton came out.

“Can I help you sir?”

Shawn turned to see an older woman looking at him cautiously. “Just browsing.”

“Is there anything in particular you were looking for?”

Shawn shook his head, glancing across the street again. “I’m good.”

The woman frowned. “Maybe if you tell me something about your girlfriend, I can recommend something for you.”

Shawn suppressed a sigh. He hated pushy sales people. “Well, he’s tall and lean. He’s fit, but doesn’t work out like crazy so his chest isn’t too broad.” He grabbed a teal bra off the rack. The color would complement Carlton’s eyes nicely. “Do you have this in a 38?”

The woman blinked, struggling to hide her shock. “I’ll have to check in the back,” she said uncertainly.

“Thanks. I’ll wait here.” He watched her walk off and turned back to the window. Still no sign of Carlton. He began flipping through the bras again, hoping to forestall another uncomfortable encounter by looking busy.

“Here you go.” A young blonde woman held out the teal bra in the size Shawn had requested. She didn’t seemed as fazed by his desire to buy lingerie. “Was there anything else you needed?”

He glanced out the window but Carlton was still inside the store. He needed to stall. “I could use your opinion.” He took a deep breath and took a red bra off the rack and held it up against himself. Carlton’s gift had better be worth this. “What do you think?”

The woman stood back and eyed him critically. “Not your color.” She motioned Shawn to step back and flipped through the rack. “Ah, here.” She selected a purple bra and held it up against him. “I think this would look nice. I see you as the type that would like something that would stand out but not be too slutty.”

Shawn didn’t have a problem with slutty, at least in private. Right now felt anything but private with the eyes of the other customers and most of the employees on him. “If you think so,” he said slowly.

“I do,” she said firmly. “I can show you matching panties for both bras if you would like.”

He could feel his face turning a bright red. That was going too far even for him. He glanced out the window and almost cried in relief when he saw Carlton walking to his car. “Maybe another time. I have some where I need to be.”

“Then I’ll just ring you up for these,” she said.

It would take too long to argue and he had created enough of a scene already. He followed her to the register, glad he had swiped Gus’ credit card at lunch yesterday.

The woman rang up his items, placing them in a bag bearing the company’s logo. “If you don’t mind me asking, is this your first time buying lingerie?” she asked.

Shawn chuckled nervously. “How did you know?”

“It’s California; you’re not the first man to come in looking for something for himself or a boyfriend. You learn to read the signs.” She ducked under the counter and pulled out a box. “Now, if you’ve never done this before, I have some items that may interest you.”

“What are they?” Shawn asked, curious despite himself.

She took a couple of items out of the box and a pamphlet. His face immediately turned red again as she started describing how to use the items to stuff a bra to create a realistic effect. “I – I don’t know if I need all that,” he stammered.

“You might not,” she agreed. “It all depends on the reason you and your boyfriend decided to try wearing lingerie.”

A couple of the customers had edged closer, curious to hear his response. He looked towards the window and could just make out the empty spot where Carlton’s car had been. Screw this, he was so out of here. “Whatever, I’ll take it,” he said, passing over Gus’ credit card.

“For both of you?”

What the hell, Gus was going to kill him anyway. “Sure.”

A couple minutes later, he was standing on the sidewalk, wishing he could scrub the last twenty minutes from existence. Sometimes it really sucked having a near perfect memory. Hoping nobody he knew spotted him with the Victoria’s Secret bag, he quickly crossed the street and entered the jewelry store.

Thankfully, this store was empty. Shawn went right up to the counter and got the salesman’s attention. “There was a man in here a few minutes ago. Tall, dark hair, probably frowning the whole time.”

“There was a man in here matching that description,” the man said. “Why do you ask?”

“I need to know what he picked up.”

The man shook his head. “I’m sorry, but that is confidential information.”

“Perhaps you don't know who I am.” He dug into his pocket and pulled out his department ID. “I'm Shawn Spencer, Head Psychic for the SBPD. That man who was just in here is wanted for horrible, heinous crimes.”

The man glanced nervously at the door, then back at Shawn. “What kind of crimes?”

“Like taking the last of someone’s cereal even though they have their own box sitting right there. And taking the prize.” He had really wanted that mood ring. “Look, what he did in the past is not important. You can help prevent a future crime by telling me what he bought.”

“I don't know,” the man said uncertainly. “If it was that important, wouldn't they have sent a real cop to investigate?”

“I'm better than a cop,” Shawn informed him. “I'm a psychic.”

The man frowned. “I don't believe in psychics.”

Shawn sighed. It had seemed like such an easy idea when he decided to fake being psychic but everybody always wanted proof. He cast his eyes over the man, looking for something he could use. Once he found it, he hissed and put his hand to his head. “I'm sensing a dark future ahead of you. One where you are penniless and unemployed.” He looked up and pointed at the man's pocket. “I would put those earrings back before your boss finds out your stealing from him.”

The man looked frantically towards the back room and leaned over the counter. “How did you know that?” he hissed.

The man had patted his left pocket and glanced around every time a noise came from the back of the store. The bulge was small and he had noticed a pair of earrings missing from the front display. “I'm psychic.”

“Look, I can't give you the information. I'll get fired,” he pleaded.

“You'll get fired if you get caught stealing,” Shawn pointed out.

“Why is this so important? I don't believe that story you gave me earlier.” The man waved at the door. “That man was a cop; I saw his badge.”

Shawn sighed. “Look, he's my boyfriend and I just really need to know what he bought,” he said, going for the sympathy card.

The man looked down at the bag at Shawn's feet. “Boyfriend, uh?”

From now on, Shawn was going to check what store he was walking into before beginning an impromptu stakeout. “Do you want to see proof?” He took out his phone and pulled up a picture of him and Carlton kissing (courtesy of Juliet). “Now, can you help me or not?”

The man handed him the phone back. “Buy me the earrings and I'll tell you what your boyfriend bought.”

“Tell me what he bought and I won't tell your boss about the earrings,” Shawn countered. It was a lie, he couldn't ignore the theft, but the man wouldn't know that.

“I need those earrings. I promised my girlfriend I would get her them, then Mr. Samson skimped out on the bonus checks this year. He wouldn't even let me pay for part of it now and take the rest out of my next paycheck.” The man sighed and looked at Shawn pleadingly. “I can pay for half and promise to pay you back as soon as I can. Come on, it’s Christmas. I help you out, you help me.”

Even at half price the earrings would max out Gus' credit card. But if he turned the guy in, there was no way he would get the information he wanted. He also found himself sympathizing with the man's predicament. If he helped pay for the earrings, it wouldn't be stealing anymore and they would both get want they wanted. “Alright, it's a deal.”

The man rang up the earrings, splitting the amount between both their credit cards. After exchanging contact information so he could pay Shawn for the rest after Christmas (his name was Vincent though Shawn thought he looked more like a Jeff), he pulled out a special order form. “This is what your boyfriend bought.”

Apparently, Carlton had bought one of those lockets you can put photos in and engraved “Mona” on the front of it. A really nice gift for his mom but not what Shawn was hoping for.

Stepping back outside into the bright sunshine, he considered his next move. Not only did he still have no idea what Carlton was getting him, now he was stuck downtown with no way to get home and no money. He sighed as he pulled out his phone to call his dad. He really missed his bike.

* * *

Shawn was sitting on the couch watching a movie when Carlton came home. He turned off the TV and turned to face his boyfriend as he came into the room. “Hey, Lassie. Did you find the husband?”

Carlton was too used to Shawn knowing the details of his cases, even when he wasn’t involved, to do more than sigh. “Yes. It took a couple of hours but we got him to confess.”

“Awesome.” Shawn patted the couch next to him. “Come and cuddle.”

“Let me put my stuff down first. Oh, and here.” Carlton threw a small jewelry store bag at Shawn.

“Why, Lassie-dear, you shouldn’t have,” Shawn said sweetly.

Carlton rolled his eyes. “I didn’t. But you were so determined to find out what it was earlier I decided it would be easier to just show you.”

Shawn winced. “You spotted me, huh?”

Carlton smirked as he put his briefcase down next to the couch. “I knew you would be following me. By the way, that purple bra? Not your color.”

“What are you talking about? I can totally pull it off.” He pulled off his sweater and stood up, striking a pose. “How do I look?”

“You bought it?” Carlton asked in shock.

Shawn reached under the couch cushion and threw the teal bra to his boyfriend. “I bought you one too.” He cupped one of his breasts, fondling it thoughtfully. “The woman at the shop gave me some tips for stuffing them to make my breasts look realistic. They don’t feel right though. Too squishy.” He grabbed Carlton’s hand and placed it on his chest. “What do you think?”

Carlton squeezed his ‘breast.’ “Too squishy and too cold.” He took a step back and studied Shawn. “The color is off too. Do you have a t-shirt you could put on?”

Shawn grinned. He hadn’t expected Carlton to play along. “Sure.” He went to their bedroom and grabbed a t-shirt off the floor. Slipping it on, he returned to the living room. “Well?” he said, holding out his arms.

“Better. Also, very weird.” He walked forward and gently cupped one of Shawn's fake breasts. “Maybe a good weird.”

Shawn grinned slyly. “Did I just discover a new kink for us?”

Carlton pulled Shawn closer until they were pressed together. “Maybe,” he said, kissing him.

The pressure against his chest was a little weird but in a really hot way. Judging by the hard press of Carlton's groin against him, his boyfriend thought so too. He nipped Carlton's bottom lip and whispered in his ear. “How about I show you how to stuff these and we do a little fashion show in the bedroom?”

Carlton held up the teal bra that until this point had lain forgotten in his hand. “You want to see me wearing this?”

Shawn nodded eagerly. “Yes please.” As uncomfortable as he had been in the store earlier, now he really, really wanted to see what Carlton looked like in the bra.

Carlton grinned. “Lead the way.”

* * *

Sticky and sated, the bras tossed aside long ago, Shawn relaxed against Carlton. “Guess something good came out of me spying on you,” he said sleepily.

Carlton lifted his head so he could look at Shawn. “And why exactly were you doing that?”

Shawn circled on of Carlton's nipples with his finger. “Gus was at work and I was bored.”

Carlton shook his head. “I know you were snooping through my desk too. Try again.”

Shawn leaned forward and gave the nipple a lick. Carlton groaned, then suddenly pulled away. “Stop trying to distract me and just tell me,” he said, sitting up.

Shawn sighed, flopping on his back on the bed. “I was trying to find out what you're getting me for Christmas.”

“You still don't know?” Carlton asked with a smirk.

Shawn glared at him. “Hey, I still have two days. I'll figure it out.”

Carlton frowned. “It's okay if you don't. I haven't figured out what you're getting me.”

“That's because I'm the master,” Shawn stated proudly.

“Did you figure out what your dad is getting you?” Carlton asked.

“Yup. Joint gift, just like I predicted.” He poked Carlton's side. “It’s a good thing you listened to me about going in on his gift together.”

“You couldn’t afford it otherwise,” Carlton reminded him.

“That too.”

Carlton eased back down on the bed and pulled Shawn towards him. “Lauren always said not knowing what you are getting was part of the magic of the holidays.” He made a face. “I never agreed with that but I never looked often when I was a kid. I didn't see a point in getting disappointed in advance.”

He wanted to hug little Carlton and tell him everything would work out. His mom had done her best to raise him but she had never really understood her oldest son. “My dad always turned it into a challenge. He used to leave little hints when I was a kid until he felt I reached a point I should be able to figure it out on my own.” He sighed. “Even if I got exactly what I wanted, I'd still feel disappointed if I didn't know in advance.”

“Sounds like both our parents screwed us up,” Carlton commented. He laced Shawn’s fingers with his. “I won't be disappointed if you can't figure it out. I'd love the chance to surprise you for once. Just be patient for two more days and you'll know.”

“I'll try,” Shawn said.

Carlton kissed his cheek. “Good. Now get up. I'm hungry and we need to get cleaned up.”

Shawn groaned as he let Carlton pull him out of bed. “How about I just stay here and you feed me? You can be my slave boy and feed me peeled grapes and cater to my every whim.”

Carlton snorted. “Never gonna happen.” He gave Shawn a push towards the bathroom. “Now go get in the shower.”

“Bossy,” Shawn said fondly. “Are you planning on joining me?”

Carlton grinned. “Of course.” He followed Shawn into the bathroom and shut the door behind him.


	3. Christmas Eve

_Christmas Eve_

He had promised Carlton he would stop snooping, so he made extra sure to visit Juliet only when his boyfriend wasn’t around. He hid by the entrance, peeking at Carlton’s desk. By his estimate, the detective should be on his third cup of coffee by now and due for a bathroom break. Right on cue, Carlton stood up and headed for the restroom.

As soon as his boyfriend was safely out of sight, Shawn headed for Juliet’s desk. “Hey, Shawn,” the detective said with a smile. “Carlton should be back in a minute.”

“I’m actually here to see you,” Shawn said, sitting on the edge of her desk. “It feels like it has been weeks since we last talked.”

Juliet raised an eyebrow. “We saw each other yesterday.”

“Yeah, but we didn’t really _talk_ ,” Shawn said. “How are things with Gus doing?”

Juliet blushed slightly. “Really good. We’re heading over to his parent's house tonight so he can introduce me.”

“Already meeting the parents.” Shawn nodded approvingly. “Just don’t mention the time you arrested both of them.”

“I do have more sense than that, Shawn.” Juliet closed the file she was working on and turned to face him. “Now, why are you really here?”

“Why Jules, are you accusing me of having an ulterior motive?” She raised an eyebrow and waited patiently. Shawn held up his hands. “Okay, you got me.” He glanced towards the restroom to make sure Carlton wasn’t coming back yet then bent down and spoke quietly. “You and Carlton are friends, right? So you guys probably did some of your Christmas shopping together.”

Juliet grinned. “You still don’t know what he’s getting you, do you?”

Shawn sighed dramatically. “It’s driving me crazy. Could you help me out? Just a little hint? A telling nod? A significant look?”

“Sorry, Shawn. Carlton warned me you might ask and swore me to secrecy.” She patted his hand. “I guess you’ll just have to wait until tomorrow like everyone else.”

“But I want to know _now_ ,” Shawn whined.

“Suck it up.” Juliet’s cell phone started to ring and she smiled when she glanced at the screen. “Hi Gus! Are we still on for lunch?” She frowned. “Gus, calm down and repeat that slowly.” She listened for a couple minutes, then raised her eyebrows and looked at Shawn. “He's standing right here. I'll ask him.” She cupped the speaker of the phone. “Shawn, why does Gus have a charge from Victoria's Secret and Samson's Fine Jewelry on his credit card?”

“Let me talk to him,” Shawn said, holding out his hand for the phone. “Hey, buddy. What’s going on?”

“ _What’s going on is that_ _ **someone**_ _took my credit card again and maxed it out. I still have Christmas shopping to finish!”_

Shawn tsked. “Shame on you for waiting until the last minute.”

_“You know I have been extremely busy with my real job and the cases you keep dragging us into.”_ Gus took a deep breath and let it out slowly. _“It’s not my shopping questions that are in question here; it’s yours. What was so important that you had to use_ _ **my**_ _credit card to pay for it?”_

Shawn turned away from Juliet and lowered his voice. “The guy at the jewelry store wouldn't tell me what Lassie got unless I bought something for his girlfriend. I didn’t have a choice.”

“ _What about the other store?_ ”

“Just a little early Christmas gift for me and Lassie.” He handed the phone back to Juliet as Gus started sputtering. “You might want to talk to him.”

As Juliet attempted to calm down her traumatized boyfriend (Shawn overheard mention of therapy and ‘never being able to look at a bra in the same way again’) Carlton returned. He frowned when he saw Shawn hanging out at Juliet’s desk and walked over to them. “Shawn, what are you doing here?”

“I came to invite you to lunch.”

“It’s 10:30. Isn’t it a little early for lunch?”

“Brunch then.”

Carlton crossed his arms, eyeing him suspiciously. “What are you really doing here?”

Shawn jumped off Juliet’s desk and walked over to Carlton. “Can’t a guy just stop by to see his boyfriend with being interrogated?” He stretched up and brushed a kiss over Carlton’s lips. “I missed you.”

Carlton’s lips twitched as he fought to keep his expression stern. “It’s only been a couple of hours.”

Shawn wrapped his arms around him. “It seemed much longer without you.”

Carlton sighed and hugged Shawn back. “I still can’t leave right now. Come back in a couple of hours and we can do lunch then.”

Shawn grinned against Carlton’s chest. He couldn’t believe it had been so easy to distract his boyfriend again.

Carlton bent his head to whisper into Shawn’s ear. “You’ll never get anything out of O’Hara.” He smirked at Shawn’s stunned expression as he pulled away and walked back to his desk. “See you later, Shawn.”

“You need to stop underestimating Carlton,” Juliet said. She had apparently finished calming Gus down in time to catch the end of their exchange and guess what Carlton had told him. “He’s a lot smarter than you give him credit for.”

Shawn shoved his hands into his pockets. “I know. Guess I’m lucky he’s not mad that I’m still snooping.”

“You wouldn’t be you if you didn’t snoop,” Juliet said. “Just like he wouldn’t be himself if he didn’t try to stop you.”

“You better not let Gus hear you with all those double negatives,” Shawn said.

Juliet sighed. “Just let him have this one, Shawn. It doesn’t hurt to be surprised every once in a while.”

Shawn glanced back at his boyfriend, busy at work. He had never expected when he had jokingly asked the man out over two years ago that he would call his bluff and say yes. “No, it doesn’t,” he said softly.

________________________________

Shawn was able to control himself until after lunch (which he was unable to extend into a quick romp between the sheets, or wherever, though not from lack of trying) before his curiosity got the better of him again. He got out Carlton’s address book (the real one, not his little black book of people he arrested) and found his sister’s number. “Hey Lauren? It’s Shawn.”

“ _Shawn? What’s wrong? Is Carlton okay?”_

“Relax, Carlton is fine,” Shawn assured her quickly. “I just wanted to talk to you.”

Lauren let out a sigh of relief. “ _Don’t scare me like that. I couldn’t stand it if anything happened to my big brother._ ”

“Ditto,” Shawn said. “I’ll make sure to lead with that next time I call.”

“ _Thank you.”_ Shawn could hear her zipping something shut through the phone. “ _So why did you call? You're going to be seeing us tomorrow._ ”

“You grew up with Lassie, so you must know him pretty well,” Shawn said. “Like the types of places he would hide things if he didn’t want them found.”

Lauren laughed. “ _That’s why you called; you haven’t figured out what Carlton is getting you yet!_ ”

“Psht, of course not. What would make you think that?” he asked while wondering how everyone seemed to know about his failure already.

“ _Carlton warned me you were getting desperate when we spoke this morning. I’m under orders not to tell you anything._ ”

_Damn, he’s getting too good at predicting me._ “I could be calling for a completely different reason,” Shawn said. “Maybe I want your opinion on what type of cookies I should buy for dessert tomorrow.”

“ _We both know that’s not the reason_ ,” Lauren said. “ _You’ve never called me before about anything and last time I visited you spent three hours calling me ‘Lassie’s Little Sissy.' I’ve been under the impression you don’t like me very much._ ”

Shawn winced. That had been a little mean. “To be fair, that was more to piss Carlton off for letting you visit when I had a romantic weekend planned for our one year anniversary. You’re not bad for my boyfriend’s kid sister.”

“ _It was your anniversary?_ ” Lauren asked in surprise. “ _Carlton never said anything. I told him I would be in the area and would stop by for a day and he insisted I stay for a week._ ”

“I know. That’s why I was trying to piss him off. You just ended up in the crosshairs that time.”

Lauren sighed. “ _I’m sorry. If I had known, I wouldn’t have come or at least insisted on a hotel. Carlton can be oblivious to how others feel sometimes._ ”

“It’s okay. Lassie made it up to me.” Boy did he ever. Just the thought was making him hard. He made a mental note to check on their supply of candles and bungee cords before pushing those memories aside. “Though if you feel really guilty. . .”

“ _Even if I knew what Carlton was getting you, I wouldn’t tell you_ ,” Lauren said. “ _It ruins the magic of the holiday._ ”

Shawn sighed heavily. “That’s what Carlton said. That and some stuff about me learning to be patient.”

“ _It’s only one more day, Shawn_ ,” Lauren said with amusement. “ _You’ll make it._ ” He could hear a man’s voice calling her through the phone. “ _Sorry, got to go or we’ll miss our flight. I’ll see you and Carlton tomorrow._ ”

“Bye.” Shawn stared glumly at the phone. There was only one person left he could try.

________________________________

Shawn looked up at his father's house. He must be really desperate to have ended up here, especially since it was an hour long trip on three different buses. It was times like this that he really missed his bike. Gus was still mad at him and Carlton had dropped his car at the mechanic this morning because it was making a strange noise and cabs were too expensive so he hadn't had a choice but the bus. At least Carlton had been nice enough to lend him some money since he had spent the last of it spying on him yesterday.

Not that any of that mattered now but it provided a nice distraction from the real reason he was here. Henry was the last person who would help him cheat but was also the last person who Carlton might have spoken to about his gift. Maybe he could trick his dad into letting something slip. Shawn snorted to himself. Yeah, the man who taught him how to beat a lie detector would just ‘let something slip.’ But he couldn’t think of a better idea at the moment so he headed inside.

“Dad?”

“In the kitchen.”

Shawn entered the room to find the counters covered with ingredients, bowls, utensils, and a fine dusting of flour. The kitchen table was groaning under the weight of the covered dishes of what was already finished for tomorrow. He found one plate that looked like it could possibly be stacked with cookies and carefully lifted the foil only to have his hand smacked. “Hey!”

“Those are for tomorrow,” Henry said, turning back to the bowl he was currently shredding bread into. “Stop standing around and grab a slice.”

With a sigh, Shawn grabbed the end of a loaf and started picking it apart. “What is this supposed to be?”

“Homemade stuffing,” Henry said. “Make sure the pieces aren’t too big or it won’t mix right.”

Shawn glanced around the room. “You know it’s only going to be ten people, right? Several of which said they would bring things.”

“It never hurts to have extra food. I learned that with you.” Henry gave him a look. “How many times have you suddenly shown up for dinner when your fridge has been empty?”

“I’ve been better lately,” Shawn muttered. Ever since he moved in with Carlton, he preferred to make sure he was home so they could spend some quality time together. Not just sex, though that was always an enjoyable way to spend an evening. Sometimes it was just nice to relax together on the couch, watching Criminal Minds, pointing out everything the cops on TV were doing wrong and seeing who could solve the case first.

Henry threw the last of the bread in the bowl and braced his hands on the counter. “Why are you here, Shawn?”

Shawn picked up another slice of bread and carefully tore it into equal sized pieces. “When you and Carlton go fishing, you must talk about things.”

“We do,” Henry said slowly.

“Maybe things related to me?” Shawn asked probingly.

“Like when you tripped over your own feet and lost a baby tooth because you were too busy staring at a girl?”

Shawn looked at his father's grinning face in horror. “You didn’t!”

“Carlton found the tale _very_ amusing. Especially how your bloody face scared the girl away.”

Shawn groaned and covered his face with his hands. “I’m never going to be able to face him again. I can’t believe you told him such a humiliating story.”

“The man has a right to know who he is getting involved with,” Henry said. “Besides, I told him back when you started dating, so apparently it wasn’t enough to scare him off.”

“Well, aren't I lucky then?” Shawn asked sarcastically.

Henry crossed his arms. “So Carlton's the reason you're here.”

It was the truth, so there was no point in Shawn denying it. “I'm having a little problem with his gift.”

Henry eyed his shrewdly. “The one you're getting him or the one he's getting you?”

Shawn threw up his hands. “Did he warn off everyone?”

Henry laughed. “Kid, he didn't have to. He knows I'm not going to give you the answer.”

“You and everyone else,” Shawn muttered crossly. “I don't know how he's doing it. He managed to hide his present in a spot I can't find, didn't leave any clues as to what it could be, _and_ warned everyone not to tell me about it.” He glared at his father. “It's like he's inside my freaking head, anticipating my every move.”

“Good. It’s about time you had someone in your life you can’t run ripshod all over,” Henry said. “Looks like you’ve finally met your match.”

“Yeah, well, it sucks,” Shawn said sullenly.

Henry sighed and walked around the counter. “Did you ever think about _not_ trying to find out what the gift is?”

“You're telling me to give up?” Shawn asked incredulously. His father had always told him to keep trying even if there was no way to win. Giving up was for losers.

“Come here.” Shawn followed Henry into the other room and watch as he pulled a picture off the mantel. “Do you remember when this was taken?”

Shawn examined the picture. “Yeah. It was my last birthday before mom left.”

Henry took the picture back and looked at it sadly. “Your mom and I had a huge fight right before this was taken. I don’t even remember what it was about anymore, but we tried to pretend everything was okay because you had friends over for a party.”

“I knew you were fighting,” Shawn said quietly. “I just tried to tune it out since that was all you were doing back then.”

Henry carefully put the picture back on the mantel. “One of the reasons our marriage fell apart was we couldn’t compromise. She had to have things her way and I had to have things mine. If we had just been willing to meet each other half way, things might have been different.” He clapped Shawn on the shoulder. “You should probably go before Carlton wonders where you are.”

Shawn left the house and headed to the bus stop deep in thought. He had made some changes over the last two years dating Carlton but he realized Carlton had changed much more to accommodate him. Even when they had moved in together, it had been the place Shawn liked the best. Even the gift he had gotten Carlton for Christmas could be viewed as somewhat for him, though he was sure his boyfriend would like it. Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to let Carlton have this one. It wasn’t giving up; he had tried to figure out what the gift was but Carlton was too good.

Shawn nodded, making a decision. It was about time Carlton got to have things his way. He would stop trying to figure out what the gift is and be surprised tomorrow. He grinned to himself. Besides, he would still have the pleasure of surprising Carlton with his own gift. No way had his boyfriend figured it out.

Whistling ‘Jingle Bells,’ he settled in to wait for the bus.

  
  



	4. Christmas Day

_Christmas Day_

  
  


Shawn forced himself awake at the ungodly hour of 6 am on Christmas morning. It would have been easier if he could have set an alarm but he needed Carlton to stay asleep in order to keep his present a surprise. As it was, he was loathe to get out of bed until he absolutely had to.

His phone vibrated on the night stand. He grabbed it quickly, glancing over at Carlton to see if he heard it. His boyfriend was still sleeping peaceful and he let out a (quiet) sigh of relief.

Slipping out of bed, he glanced at the text, confirming it was Gus telling him he was outside with Carlton’s present. He padded silently down the hallway and opened the front door. “Be quiet, Carlton’s still asleep.”

“I will if he will,” Gus whispered, passing him a large cardboard box.

The box shook as Shawn took it, almost causing him to drop it. “You got to stay still little guy,” he whispered to the box. “Do you have the rest of the stuff?” he asked Gus.

His friend nodded. “It’s out in the car.”

“Grab it while I hide this guy in Lassie’s office,” Shawn said.

Gus gave him a worried look. “Is that a good idea? What if he gets out and destroys something? Lassiter would be pissed.”

“It’s the only place I can hide him I’m sure Lassie won’t go this morning. I already know he’s not hiding my present in there and he promised no cases today.”

“If you say so.”

Shawn crept across the house with Carlton’s gift, wishing the office was a little further from the bedroom. At least his present had calmed down and wouldn’t be waking up his boyfriend until Shawn was ready. He then helped Gus bring in the rest of the supplies and made sure the door was securely shut.

“Good luck man,” Gus said quietly at the front door, holding out his fist.

“Thanks,” Shawn said, bumping his fist against his. He made sure to lock the front door behind his friend so Carlton wouldn’t get suspicious, then headed back to bed. He slipped in next to Carlton and smiled when his boyfriend wrapped his arms around him. Relaxing in his hold, he quickly fell back asleep.

___________________________________

The next time Shawn woke up someone was shaking him. “Wha’ time miz it?” he mumbled, blinking to get his eyes focused on the clock. He groaned when he saw it was barely after seven. “Lassie. . .”

“I heard something,” Carlton said quietly. He pulled his gun out of the drawer of the night stand on his side of the bed. “Grab your phone and stay here. If I yell, call for backup.”

“Wha’?” Shawn rubbed his eyes as Carlton carefully peeked out the bedroom door. As his boyfriend decided the coast was clear and cautiously left the room, Shawn woke up enough that he could hear scratching and a faint whine. “Shit! Lassie!” He jumped up to chase after him but got tangled in the sheets and landed on the floor. “Lassie! Wait!” Kicking the sheets off himself, he ran out of the room.

Carlton was standing in front of his office with one hand on the doorknob. “Stay back! Something is in here.” He threw open the door and pointed his gun into the room. “Freeze!”

Shawn reached the doorway just as the puppy whined and relieved himself. “Surprise?”

Carlton lowered his gun and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Shawn, why is there a dog peeing on my desk chair?”

“He’s not a dog, he’s a puppy.” Shawn walked into the room and scooped up the petrified creature. “Merry Christmas!”

Carlton looked at the puppy, then looked around his office. “It chewed on my slippers.”

Shawn winced. “I’ll get you a new pair.”

Sighing, his boyfried put the gun down on his desk. “I need coffee. Make sure it doesn’t destroy anything else.”

Shawn looked down at the puppy now wiggling to get out of his arms. “That didn’t go well.” He put the puppy on the floor and grabbed a toy out of the box of supplies. “How about you try this? Much better than Lassie’s smelly slippers.” He squeaked it a couple times to get the puppy’s attention and tossed it to him. He immediately attacked it and made happy little growly noises as the toy squealed in agony.

He grabbed a towel to clean up Carlton’s chair, glad that he had listened for once and gotten the cleaner guaranteed to remove pet odors. He trashed the slippers and surveyed the rest of the room. Nothing else looked out of place.

A frantic scrambling behind him had Shawn turning around just in time to see the puppy take off through the open door. “Come back!” he called, chasing after him. He raced down the hallway (man could the little guy move fast) and almost ran into Carlton as he exited the kitchen.

“Dammit Shawn!” Carlton growled, shaking the hand he had spilt hot coffee on. He had thrown some clothes on but his hair was still messy from sleep.

“Are you okay?” He grabbed Carlton’s hand to check it, his worry about the puppy derailed with a possible injured boyfriend in front of him.

Carlton sighed. “I’m fine. Go make sure that little terror isn’t destroying anything else.”

Shawn’s stomach churned as he watched Carlton walk back into the kitchen. This had not turned out at all like he had planned. He knew Carlton would be resistant at first but he had been hoping the puppy’s cuteness and general love-a-bility would quickly win him over. They had never mentioned getting a pet before but he had been so _sure_ Carlton would like one.

Shawn walked into the living room and spotted the puppy playing with his toy in the corner by the window. He flopped down on the couch, wondering how he was going to fix things.

Carlton came into the room and passed him a cup of coffee as he sat down next to him. “Thanks,” he said, staring down into the cup. “Are you really mad?”

Carlton sighed. “No. I’m just trying to figure out why you thought a dog would be a good idea.”

“He’s not just any dog,” Shawn said. “He’s a purebred German Shepherd. They are supposed to make really good police dogs. He can help you sniff out drugs or dead bodies.” He glanced over at Carlton. “They are also very protective and loyal to their people.”

“Hmm.” Carlton glanced over at the puppy, then suddenly jumped up. “No! Don’t eat that!”

Shawn turned to see the puppy had abandoned his toy and was now gnawing at one of the lower branches of their Christmas tree. Carlton grabbed him and pulled the branch out of his mouth. “Do not eat the tree,” he said firmly, pushing the puppy towards his toy. “Go find something else to chew on.” He turned to look at Shawn. “You did get it some chew toys, right?”

“Yeah,” Shawn said, putting his coffee down on the table. “I’ll go get one.” He went to Carlton’s office and grabbed a package of Nylabones out of the box. When he returned to the room, he found Carlton standing guard in front of the tree and the puppy whining up at him.

“Here you go,” Shawn said, tossing the treat towards them. It landed close to Carlton’s feet. The puppy looked at it and up at Carlton and his whining got louder. “I think you’re making him nervous.”

Carlton sighed and crouched down. Grabbing the bone, he held it out to the puppy. “Here. This is safer to chew on and won’t make you sick.”

The puppy stared up at Carlton, then slowly took the bone from him. Wagging his tail, he took it over to where Shawn was standing near the couch and started chewing on it. He glanced up when Carlton came to stand next to Shawn but kept gnawing the bone.

Carlton sat down and watched the puppy. “A police dog, huh?”

Shawn sat down and cuddled up next to him. “I don’t see you as the type who would support an animal that lies around the house all day.”

“I live with you.” Carlton grinned when Shawn smacked him. “Dogs, puppies especially, are a lot of work and our house isn’t exactly dog friendly.”

“We could fix that,” Shawn said, watching Carlton closely. “Or we can give him back. The breeder said she didn’t want him to end up in a shelter if you didn’t like him.” Carlton twitched and Shawn knew he had won. He picked the puppy up and held him to Carlton’s face. “Come on, look at that face. Are you really going to get rid of him?” He made a sad face and pushed the puppy closer.

The puppy wagged his tail and licked the end of Carlton’s nose. _Bingo_. Nobody could resist that move. Carlton sighed and took the puppy, settling him in his lap. “All right, we can keep him. Just promise we’re not calling him Lassie Jr. or anything else based off of my name.”

_Damn_. “It’s your dog. Of course you get to choose the name,” Shawn lied.

Carlton gave him a look. “And if I wanted to call him Colt? Or Winchester?”

Shawn cringed. “I know you always wanted a horse but that is no reason to subject him to such a dorky name. How about Knight?”

Carlton snorted. “We are not naming him after Val Kilmer’s character in Real Genius.” He looked thoughtfully at the puppy in his lap. “How about Magnum?”

Shawn brightened. “Like the detective?”

“I was thinking more like the gun.”

Shawn rolled his eyes. “Of course you were. It is also a delicious ice cream.” He leered suggestively at Carlton. “And a condom.”

Carlton winced. “Maybe not Magnum then.”

Shawn pulled out his phone and sent a text to Gus and Juliet. “Too late. It’s already official.” A couple seconds later his phone chirped to signal an incoming text. “Jules says ‘Awww.’ Gus asks if that is going on the tombstone.”

Carlton frowned. “I would never shoot a dog that wasn’t attacking me.”

“You already pulled your gun on him,” Shawn reminded him. “And I’m pretty sure Gus meant that going on _my_ tombstone. You know, famous last words.”

“Then I wouldn’t have anyone to help clean up after him.” Carlton stroked the puppy’s back, smiling when it yawned. “Do you have food or were you planning on feeding him on table scraps?”

“Everything is in a box in your office.” He hugged Carlton, careful not to disturb the puppy. “You’re really okay with this?”

“Yeah. I always wanted a dog growing up. The closest I came was an old collie Hank had at Old Sonora.”

Shawn grinned and kissed his cheek. “Merry Christmas, Carlton.”

“Merry Christmas, Shawn.” They cuddled on the couch a few minutes, staring down at the newest addition to their family. “I can’t get your present with him on my lap,” Carlton said eventually.

“I can wait,” Shawn said. It’s not like he had been obsessively wondering what it was all week and had been waiting impatiently to find out ever since Carlton had said yes to the puppy. He twitched and scratched his arm.

Carlton smiled in amusement. “Why don’t you take him outside before he decides to pee in the house again and I’ll go get your present?”

Shawn looked down at the drowsing puppy. “But I don’t want to bother him.”

“If he’s going to be a police dog, he’ll have to get used to it.” Carlton picked up Magnum and placed him on the floor. “Up you get.”

The puppy yawned and wagged his tail as he looked up at Carlton. “You behave for Shawn,” Carlton told him. “No more peeing in the house.”

Shawn scooped the puppy off the floor. “I just need to grab his collar and leash.”

“That will give me time to get your present ready.” Carlton made a shooing motion at him. “Go. The sooner he finishes, the sooner you get it.”

“Hear that Magnum?” Shawn said as he walked quickly to Carlton’s office to get the leash. “This needs to be the fastest pee on record.”

It felt like the slowest pee on record. Magnum seemed determined to smell everything in their backyard before finally picking a poor unsuspecting bush to piddle against. Shawn almost dragged him back inside and jumped on the couch next to Carlton, who appeared not to have moved. “Finished!” he said, holding out his hand. “Present time!”

Carlton handed over a small box. Shawn shook it and heard something rattling inside. “I was expecting something bigger. Ooo, unless this is just part of something else, like the final piece of a gigantic robot or the key to a vast vault filled with cool 80’s memorabilia.”

Carlton smiled in amusement. “Something like that.”

Shawn eagerly ripped the paper away, revealing a small white box. He opened it and frowned in confusion. “Um, Lassie? These are your car keys.”

“They were,” Carlton said with a smile. “Now they’re yours.”

Shawn gaped at his boyfriend. “You’re giving me your _car_?” He shook his head. “It’s – but – I can’t take your car.” He shoved the box at Carlton.

His boyfriend took out the keys and pressed them into his hand. “Yes, you can. As Head Detective I’m entitled to a department issued vehicle. The car is yours once you sign the paperwork.”

Shawn stared at the keys in his hand. “Wow.” A thought occurred to him and he looked up at Carlton. “Is that why I couldn’t borrow the car yesterday?” he asked shrewdly.

Carlton nodded. “I was having it cleaned and some things installed.”

Shawn raised an eyebrow. “What kinds of things?”

Carlton smiled. “Why don’t you go and find out?”

Still in somewhat of a daze, Shawn got up and headed for the door. Carlton grabbed his arm to stop him. “You might want to get dressed first.”

Shawn looked down at himself, just now realizing he was still in his boxers. “Yeah, Mrs. Ferguson might really call the police this time. Though Mrs. Miller would appreciate the free show.” He had caught the forty-eight year old housewife ogling him and Carlton before. He detoured to the bedroom to put some clothes on before heading outside.

He stared at the car – his car now – and pressed the button to unlock the door. He slowly climbed in and looked around.

He jumped when the passenger door opened and Carlton got inside. He honestly hadn’t noticed his boyfriend had followed him outside. “I bought a year's subscription to the built in satellite radio so you'll have hundreds of stations to listen too. I also had them put in an attachment for your iPod or iPhone so you can play music off that as well.”

Shawn run his finger along the cup holder between the front seats. “You made it bigger.”

“You always complained it was too small for your smoothies.” Carlton frowned. “Is it alright? I know it’s not the same as your bike.”

Shawn forced a smile on his face. “It’s great.” Turning away before Carlton could see the lie on his face, he got out of the car.

Carlton came around and stopped in front of him. “Shawn?”

Shawn sighed. “It’s great Carlton, really. It’s a super great, thoughtful gift.” Much better than forcing his boyfriend to take in another creature to care for and feed. God, could he be any more selfish?

Carlton gently grabbed his upper arms and ducked to look into his face. “Then what’s wrong?”

“Do you really like the dog? You’re not just saying that to be nice or because you know I wanted one?” he asked, not meeting Carlton’s eyes.

Carlton sighed and pulled him into a hug. “I do like the dog and I appreciate that you went through the trouble of finding a breed that would a good police dog. That shows me you were thinking of me when you picked him out, not you.”

“I figured he could be like a furry, four legged partner.” He glanced up at Carlton. “One more person to watch your back. Not that Jules doesn’t do an awesome job already but he might pick up on something that you guys miss.”

“Like you do,” Carlton pointed out.

Shawn shrugged. “I guess. Though he will be more intimidating with big shiny teeth. Much scarier than me.”

Carlton glanced towards the door, where the sounds of Magnum whiny and scratchy were coming from. “He’s got awhile before he’ll scare anyone.”

“He scared you this morning,” Shawn said, stepping back with a grin. “Or was that someone else holding a gun on him?”

“I was being careful,” Carlton protested as Shawn led him back to the house. “It could have been a burglar.”

Magnum pounced on him as he opened the door. “Easy, little guy,” he said, pushing him back so he and Carlton could get in. “Why don’t you say hi to your daddy?” He gave the puppy a push with his foot towards Carlton.

Magnum looked up at Carlton, his whole back end wagging, but didn’t move any closer. Carlton crouched down and held out his hand. “Come here you little scamp.” Magnum jumped forward, his tail moving so fast it was a blur as he whined and wiggled and tried to lick Carlton’s face. His boyfriend laughed and pushed the dog back down to the floor. “Calm down, I’m not going anywhere.”

Shawn relaxed when he saw the soft smile on Carlton’s face. His boyfriend only ever looked like that when he was really happy. It dispelled any worry he had that Carlton had been lying outside to make him feel better.

Carlton looked up, turning that smile on him. “How about we feed this pup and then I make us some breakfast?”

Shawn smiled. “Chocolate chip pancakes?”

“And fresh pineapple.” Carlton stood up and whispered in Shawn’s ear. “And then I’ll show you how grateful I am for your present.”

“We’ll be late,” Shawn said, not that he really cared. His body was already fully on board with this plan.

Carlton smirked. “Wouldn’t be the first time.”

“How about,” Shawn said, trailing a hand up Carlton’s arm, “we feed the puppy and go straight to you being grateful. I’m not really sure I believe you.” He stroked the back of Carlton’s neck, knowing how sensitive that spot was.

Carlton shivered. “I wouldn’t want you to be upset,” he said, voice low and rough. He tilted Shawn’s head up for a kiss, only pulling away when Magnum barked at them. “Dog first,” he murmured against Shawn’s lips.

It took more effort than normal for the words to make sense in Shawn’s brain. Probably because all of his blood had flooded south. “Right. The dog. That I got you.” He licked his lips, his tongue brushing against Carlton’s lips because they were so close, and almost lost his train of thought. With a Herculean effort, he stepped back. “Feed dog. Then sex.”

Carlton smirked. “I love you like this.”

Shawn could not come up with any kind of pithy come back under his condition. “I love you,” he said, since it was true.

“I know,” Carlton said softly, giving him another one of those happy smiles. Magnum barked and he rolled his eyes. “And I love you too. Happy now?” He turned and headed for his office. “Come along, Magnum.”

Shawn took a moment to appreciate the sight, which was lovely on many levels including the fantastic view of Carlton’s ass, before following after him.

___________________________________

“We’re here!” Shawn called out as he walked into his dad’s house.

“You’re late,” Henry called back from the kitchen.

Shawn rolled his eyes. “Merry Christmas to you to, dad.” He stopped in the doorway in shock and covered his eyes. “I did not need to see that.”

“What?”

Shawn waved in his general direction. “That. Guys should not wear aprons.”

“I’ve worn them before when I’ve been grilling,” Henry said. “I’ve been cooking all morning and didn’t want to ruin my clothes.”

“Not the same,” Shawn protested. “Those were manly aprons. Not _that_.” He shuddered dramatically. “Please say I won't have to wear one for those cooking classes you got me and Lassie.”

“Can't keep a damn thing a secret from you,” Henry muttered. Shawn heard something get flung across the room. “It’s off. Happy now?”

Shawn peeked at him and sighed in relief. “Yes. That is not something people should be subject to on a holiday.”

Henry grumbled and lifted the lid on one of the many pots on the stove to check its contents. “Where’s Carlton?”

“Walking Magnum.”

Henry raised an eyebrow. “Magnum, huh? So you convinced him to keep the dog?”

“He loves him. It’s why we were late,” Shawn said with a smirk.

“Sorry I asked,” his traumatized father muttered.

A scrambling of claws heralded Magnum and Carlton’s entry into the house. Magnum didn’t seem to understand he couldn’t run on the hardwood floors and kept flailing about. “Magnum, sit,” Carlton ordered.

Magnum looked up at him and wagged his tail.

Henry chuckled and crouched down in front of the puppy. “Aren’t you a little cutey? You’re going to cause your daddies all kinds of trouble, aren’t you?”

“He’ll learn to behave,” Carlton said confidently.

“That’s what I thought about Shawn,” Henry said, standing up. “I pulled the old dog house out of the garage. Magnum can stay out there during dinner.”

“Shawn told you,” Carlton said, not sounding very surprised.

“Who do you think he went to for advice on what breed would make the best police dog?” Henry asked. “My son has _some_ sense.”

“Gee, thanks for that ringing endorsement,” Shawn said sarcastically.

“So what did you get my son?” Henry asked, crossing his arms. “Some kind of overpriced video game?”

Carlton nodded at Shawn, who pulled out his new car keys. “Something way cooler.”

“A car.” Henry looked at Carlton in amazement. “You got my son a car.”

“Technically, I gave him my old car,” Carlton said.

“And he accepted it?”

Shawn exchanged a look with Carlton. “Why wouldn’t I?”

Henry chuckled, shaking his head. “After all my complaints about your bike and wishing you would get a car and you just say yes when he gives you one.”

“It’s an awesome car,” Shawn said defensively. “He got all these cool things installed just for me.”

“I’m glad you like it and I’m glad you’re in a sensible vehicle now.” A knock sounded on the front door. “Could you get that? I need to finish up a few things in here.”

Feeling vaguely insulted, Shawn crossed into the family room. “Got a good grip on Magnum?” he asked when he reached the door.

Carlton nodded. “We’re ready.”

This would be the first time both their families were together in the same room. He hoped everything went well. Pushing aside his nervousness, he opened the door for the first of the guests. “Merry Christmas and welcome to Chez Spencer!”

___________________________________

Shawn looked around the dinner table. Everyone was getting along pretty well now, which was a minor miracle with his dad and Carlton’s mom in the room. He had thought there was going to be a fight earlier when Mona Lassiter had criticized Henry’s egg nog but both Althea and his mom had intervened before things could get violent.

Everyone had relaxed when they started opening presents, especially with Magnum underfoot playing with ribbons and wrapping paper. Henry had wanted to wait until after the meal but Shawn and Gus insisted that presents should come first and quickly rallied everyone else to their side.

His dad had indeed signed him and Carlton up for a couple’s cooking class and had also given them a cookbook of 75 pineapple recipes ‘for motivation.’ He was already planning the first pineapple filled meal he would make for his boyfriend. For his dad (who had not guessed his gift for the fifth year in a row) he and Carlton had gotten a brand new fishing rod and a cabin for the weekend up at Reiden Lake with the condition neither one of them was to be guilted into joining him.

Juliet had gotten them both books, giving Carlton a knowing grin as she handed his over that Shawn wasn't sure was about. For Carlton, it was a historical book about the War of 1812. For himself, she had gotten a book of dirty limericks, which he immediately started to read out loud until Carlton confiscated it.

Carlton had gotten Juliet a one year membership to a long-range shooting range outside of Santa Barbara she had been dying to try out. Shawn had gotten both her and Gus tickets to the monster truck rally next month. He knew Gus wanted to go but had assumed Juliet would not be interested. Shawn, however, knew Juliet wasn’t the girly girl she sometimes appeared to be and had caught her looking up the rally online two weeks ago.

Shawn pretended to be surprised when he opened the Zombie Survival Kit from Gus (in a bright blue bag he was pleased to see). He wasn’t sure how useful everything in it would actually be during a zombie apocalypse but the canned bacon was pretty tasty. He smirked at the engraved replica Colt key chain Gus gave Carlton. He guessed his boyfriend could still us it for his house keys.

Carlton had gotten Lauren a nice fuchsia sweater (he suspected Juliet had helped him pick it out) along with an industrial sized can of mace (because ‘you can never be too careful’). For her husband Robert, Carlton got a Taser (‘to keep my sister safe’) and a magazine subscription to Guns & Ammo (Shawn suspected it was a free gift subscription for Carlton’s long history with the company).

Shawn had planned to just give them both Psych key chains (which also double as bottle openers) but after his conversation with Lauren the day before had added the plush throw that she had liked the last time she had stayed with them. It was a little ratty but he hoped she got the idea behind it; namely that he was sorry he had been such a jerk.

Carlton had put pictures of himself and Althea into the locket he gave his mother. Shawn had also gone with a picture; one of Carlton taken at the last company picnic in a nice silver frame.

Shawn had gotten his mother one of those digital picture frames and loaded it up shots of himself from over the last few years. His mom didn’t get to visit as often as she would like and he wanted to help her still feel included in her life. She in turn had gotten them a set of knives as well as a cookbook, this time of easy home meals. Clearly she had known about Henry’s gift for them.

Once all the gifts were exchanged, Carlton put Magnum outside and they sat down to dinner. True to Shawn’s observations, there was more than enough food for everyone with leftovers that would last weeks. There were almost done with the meal and his nervousness was making it hard to eat with his usual enthusiasm. He planned on giving Carlton one more gift during dessert and he really wasn’t sure how it was going to be received.

Carlton stood up and tapped his fork against his glass. “Excuse me? Can I have everyone’s attention?” Almost everyone quieted down and turned to look at him but Gus and Juliet who were still whispering about something. “Hey! Pipe down in the peanut gallery!” Carlton snapped.

Juliet shushed Gus and turned to her partner. “Sorry Carlton.”

“Thank you,” he said mockingly. He looked around the room and cleared his throat, appearing nervous now that everyone’s gaze was on him. “As you all know, Shawn and I have been together for a couple of years now. It was rocky at first. There were some days at the beginning I thought it would end with me in jail and Shawn six feet under.”

“Nah,” Shawn said, butting in. “You would have disposed of my body too well for anyone to ever find again. At most, they would have circumstantial evidence that you killed me.”

“True,” Carlton said, nodding. “I do know of several ways to dispose of a body that would destroy most, if not all, physical evidence.”

“Do we really need to be talking about dead bodies at the dinner table?” Lauren asked, looking a little green.

“I’m sure we can find better things to discuss,” Gus said, turning to Lauren. “Have you heard about Pluto?”

“Guster,” Carlton growled warningly.

“I have a husband,” Lauren said, waving exaggeratedly at the man next to him.

“And you have a girlfriend,” Juliet said, narrowing her eyes at Gus.

“I was just being polite,” Gus protested. “Shawn, help me out.”

Shawn shook his head. “You’re on your own, buddy. I’m not dumb enough to side against Jules.”

“Will everybody just be quiet?” Carlton shouted. “I’m trying to say something here.” He glared at the four of them until they all stopped talking, Shawn going so far as to mime zipping his lips shut and throwing away the key. “Thank you. Now as I was saying.” He turned to face Shawn. “Things haven’t always been easy between us, especially at the beginning. But we have both changed and grown over the two years we’ve spent together. You went from someone I couldn’t stand being around to someone I can’t stand being without.”

When Carlton stepped back from the table and pulled a small velvet box from his pocket, Shawn froze, eyes widening in surprise.

“I’ve trusted you with my house and now my car and, most importantly, my heart. As much as you annoy me, I couldn’t imagine spending my life without you.” Carlton bent down on one knee and opened the box. “Shawn Spencer, will you marry me?”

Shawn looked at the ring, then up at Carlton’s face. “No way.”

Carlton stood up and looked at him in shock. “What?”

Shawn shook his head. “No way did you just do that to me. Do you know how long I’ve been planning this? All the sneaking around I did and the countless hours I made Gus skip work so he could help me.”

“Fifteen hours, Shawn, and don’t think I’ve forgotten about that,” Gus interceded.

Shawn gave him an exasperated look. “I’m kind of in the middle of something right now.” Gus grumbled but stayed silent.

Shawn turned back to Carlton. “I worked it out so carefully. I left little hints around about your decoy gift so you wouldn’t be suspicious of the real one.” He waved at the people surrounding them, staring in confusion. “I even managed to convince all of our friends and family to be here.” He gasped in sudden realization and poked Carlton hard in the chest. “That’s why you didn’t argue when I said we should have a combined Christmas. You were planning to usurp me all along.”

Carlton rubbed his chest, looking at Shawn in bewilderment. “What are you talking about?”

“This.” Shawn stood up and pulled a small velvet box out of his pocket and put it on the table. A hush fell over the room, everyone’s eyes darting between Shawn, Carlton, and the new box.

Carlton put down his own box and slowly reached out to take Shawn’s. He opened it and stared for a long moment before looking up at his boyfriend. “A ring? You were planning to propose too?”

Shawn nodded. “I had a great speech planned and everything. Just ask Gus.”

“It wasn’t that great,” Gus said. “Though the dance routine I choreographed helped it from being a complete disaster.”

Shawn made an impatient noise, waving at Gus to be quiet. Carlton was still standing there, not saying a word, staring at him. Shawn fidgeted nervously. “Well, say something.”

Carlton blinked, looking like he was coming out of a fog. “You never answered my question.”

Shawn grinned and stepped closer to him. “Yes. Duh.” Reaching up, he wrapped his arms around Carlton’s neck and pulled him into a kiss. His new fiancé wrapped his arms around him, the ring box still clutched tightly in his hand. He could hear the other guests in the room talking and when Carlton’s grip tightened and one hand came up to tilt his head as tongues came into play, the voices increased but he was too happy to care about the free show they were giving.

They eventually had to stop kissing in order to breath, Carlton resting his forehead against his with his eyes closed. “Shawn,” he murmured.

“Fiancé,” he reminded him.

Carlton pulled back and looked at his ring. “Put it on,” Shawn urged.

Carlton took it out and examined it. It was a plain gold band, plainer than he felt Carlton deserved but Gus had convinced him Carlton wouldn’t want anything flashy. Nonetheless, it had taken him a long time to find the correct ring. This one had faint ribbing etched into it, reminding Shawn of rifling marks left on bullets fired from a gun.

Carlton smirked when he saw the inscription. “Really, Shawn?”

“Just a prediction for the future,” Shawn said. He watched eagerly as Carlton slipped the ring on. It was a perfect fit, of course. Shawn had taken the measurement while Carlton had been sleeping (and almost got the ring sizer stuck on his finger. Carlton had woken up just after he yanked it off, leading to a quickly made up story and then sex to distract Carlton from how implausible the story was).

They both admired the ring on Carlton’s finger for a moment before his fiancé grabbed the other ring box off the table. “Your turn.” Shawn held out his hand and Carlton gently slid the ring onto his finger.

Shawn held his hand up in front of his face, examining the ring. He had noticed before it was a gold band with small bright green gems spaced out around it. Flashier than Carlton’s but well suited to him. Now he could see faint etchings between the gems that looked almost like leaves. “Pineapple!” he exclaimed, grinning at Carlton.

His fiancé smiled back. “The jeweler thought I was crazy when I described what I wanted. Luckily, he’s a fan or this would have cost me more than it did.”

“I love it,” Shawn proclaimed, giving Carlton a loud messy kiss. “And I love you.”

“Could you two reign it in long enough for us to congratulate you?” Henry complained.

“Aww, dad, do you need some loving too?” Shawn asked, puckering up his lips.

Henry made a face. “I don’t care if you are engaged to a cop, I’ll still beat you.” Shawn rolled his eyes and Henry shook his head. “Come here,” he said, pulling Shawn into a hug.

“Not so tight,” Shawn said, feeling uncomfortable with his father’s unusually display of emotion.

Henry let go and took Shawn’s hand to examine the ring. “Nice job. I see you went with Ortellani’s on Ortega like I suggested?”

Shawn yanked his hand back. “You knew?!”

“Of course I did,” Henry said. “Who else in your life could he ask for advice from without you immediately finding out?”

“Good point,” Shawn said. Gus or Juliet would have let something slip by now. Though he had a guess Carlton had told Juliet sometime before today. It would explain the looks she had been giving both of them all morning.

Henry gripped Shawn’s shoulder and pulled him close. “Don’t screw this up,” he said as if he was bestowing great wisdom.

Shawn twisted out of his father’s grip. “Thanks. I’ll try not to.”

“There is no try,” Henry said but anything else he waited to say would have to wait as Shawn’s mom pushed him aside.

“Don’t keep him all to yourself, Henry,” Maddie said. She too pulled Shawn into a hug, though this one didn’t feel so weird. “I’m so happy for you Goose.”

“Thanks mom.” Shawn glanced over to where Henry was talking to Carlton. He hoped his dad wasn't threatening his new fiancé too badly. “I still can’t believe he said yes.”

“Of course he did, he loves you,” Maddie admonished. “It’s so good seeing you finally settling down with someone. I almost thought you would be adrift for your entire life.”

“I have been living with Carlton for a year and a half,” Shawn said, feeling a bit insulted.

“It’s not the same as being married.” Before Shawn could question what she met by that, she was replaced by Carlton’s mom and her partner.

“So, when are you two going to have kids?” Mona asked bluntly.

“Kids?” Shawn squeaked. He and Carlton had talked about them, sure, but in a distant, they don’t seem too bad, maybe someday kind of way. Some day was looking a lot closer all of a sudden.

Althea swatted her arm. “Mona, they just got engaged. They might not have talked about kids yet.”

“They should,” Mona said. “I know you both are men, but that doesn’t stop you from having children. There is always adoption, or surrogates if you want the child to be biologically yours.”

“I think that is enough for now,” Althea said, catching Shawn’s petrified look. She wrapped an arm around Mona’s shoulders to steer her away. “Congratulations Shawn.”

The crowd of well-wishers had pushed him and Carlton apart. He tried to catch his fiancé’s eyes, wondering if Carlton was feeling as overwhelmed as he was. He got a glimpse of his mom talking to Carlton before Lauren and Robert stepped in front of him.

“Congratulations Shawn,” Lauren said, pulling him into yet another hug. Shawn distantly wondered what there was about marriage that made people so touchy feely. Robert thankfully settled for a handshake. “Thanks guys.”

Robert chuckled. “I know that look. Mona started on her kid rant, didn’t she?”

Shawn sighed in relief. “It’s not just us?”

Lauren rolled her eyes. “She has been asking when we’re going to give her grandchild every time we visit since we got engaged. You better get used to it.”

“Carlton and I haven’t really discussed kids yet,” Shawn admitted.

“Don’t worry. I’m sure you too will figure it out.” She grinned up at her husband. “There are plenty of other things to argue about before you get married.”

“Like what?” Shawn asked, hoping to get some good advice so he and Carlton could avoid the same battles.

“Our biggest fight was over who would take whose name,” Robert said. “I wanted Lauren to take my last name but she was already starting to make a name for herself with her films and didn’t want to change it.”

“I suggested he change his last name but he's really proud of his family heritage and didn't want to change it,” Lauren said.

Shawn hadn’t even considered that. Carlton was Head Detective and changing his last name would cause disruption at the station. He also wouldn’t be able to keep calling him all his fun nicknames and pet names. Conversely, Carlton still called him ‘Spencer’ when he was irritated and it would just feel weird having his last name the same as what he called his fiancé half the time. “What did you do?” Shawn asked, realizing he had not heard Lauren’s last name since they got married.

“He kept his name and I hyphenated mine,” Lauren said. She gave him a sympathetic look. “I’m sure you and Carlton will come to an agreement that will suite both of you.” The couple stepped back, letting the last two people in the room see him.

“Congratulations Shawn!” Juliet launched herself at him in a now expected hug. “So when’s the date?”

“They just got engaged,” Gus pointed out.

“I know, but they were both planning to propose so maybe he already has a date in mind.” She looked at Shawn expectantly.

“I hadn’t really thought that far ahead,” Shawn admitted. He glanced over and finally caught Carlton’s eye. His fiancé nodded and started trying to get past his sister to get to him.

“You have to start thinking about the future,” Juliet said. “Marriage is a big responsibility.” She gave Shawn another hug and a kiss on the cheek. “I’m going to go talk to your mom. We can start coming up with stuff for when you do pick a date.”

Gus watched her run off with an amused look on her face before turning back to Shawn. “Congratulations man.”

“Thanks.” This time he initiated the hug, holding Gus tight. “Dude, I’m getting married,” he said quietly.

Gus pulled back and studied his face. “You okay?”

“Yeah, just.” He waved an arm. “I guess it just hit me all of a sudden. I’m going to get married to Carlton. Together, permanently, forever.”

“It’s not always permanent,” Gus said. “Carlton was married before.”

Shawn really did not need a reminder about Carlton’s failed marriage right now. He shook his head. “I feel like you should pinch me so I know it’s real.”

Gus punched him hard on the arm. “Gus,” he whined, clutching his injured limb. “I said pinch, not punch.”

“This way you will be extra sure,” Gus said.

Carlton came over and wrapped an arm around Shawn. “Why are you punching my fiancé?” he asked, glaring at Gus.

“He was starting to freak out.”

“I wasn’t,” Shawn protested. “I was having a profound moment realizing how much my life is going to change.”

Carlton exchanged a glance with Gus and tightened his hold around Shawn. “Let’s get some air.” He led Shawn outside and around the side of the house so they wouldn’t be seen. Magnum looked over at them but seemed to sense they needed some space. Carlton turned to face him. “Are you having second thoughts?”

“No. Not really. I mean. . .” He huffed out a breath. “It’s just who keeps whose name and picking a date and babies.” He swallowed hard and looked up worriedly at Carlton. “Are we ready for kids? Do we even want kids? We just got a dog!”

“Hey, sshhh.” Carlton wrapped his arms around him and Shawn realized he was shaking. “You don't have to worry about any of that right now.”

“But I will someday,” Shawn muttered.

Carlton looked down at him with concern. “Shawn, why did you ask me to marry you?”

“Technically, you’re the one who asked me.”

“But you were planning on asking me.” Carlton frowned. “Are you only going through with this because you think it’s what I want?” he asked softly.

“No,” Shawn said quickly. “I mean, okay, maybe that’s part of why but not the whole reason.”

“What is the whole reason?”

Shawn sighed and buried his head against Carlton’s chest. “You’re going to think it’s stupid.”

Carlton rubbed his back soothingly. “I think that about many things that you do.”

“I know. I’m trying to change that,” Shawn said miserably.

Carlton’s hand stopped. “Don’t.” He tilted Shawn’s head up, forcing him to look Carlton in the face. “I love you because of how carefree and excited you are about life. I’ll admit I would be happier if you avoided the stupid stunts that put you in danger but I don’t want you changing who you are for me.”

“But you’ve changed a lot for me,” Shawn protested. “You moved into the house I liked and watch the movies I like and even let me decorate the bedroom the way I wanted.”

“I let you choose the house because I don’t care as long as I’m living with you. I let you pick the movies because I want to know more about what is going on in your head. I let you decorate the bedroom because you were right when you said I kept things boring and simple.” Carlton kissed him gently. “It’s all superficial crap anyway. It doesn’t change who I am or who you are.”

Shawn was having a hard time concentrating with Carlton’s lips still so close to his own. His fiancé seemed to realize this and pulled away. “You still didn’t answer my question,” he reminded Shawn.

“Oh, yeah.” Shawn shook his head and grinned up at Carlton. “I want to marry you because I want everyone to know you’re mine forever.”

“I already am,” Carlton said.

“But this would be all official and stuff. Like if some guy hit on you in a bar, I could wave our rings in his face and be all ‘Na-na, I got him first. This amazing guy is mine!’” Shawn shrugged. “See, stupid.”

“No, sweet,” Carlton said with a smile. “I had no idea you were so possessive.”

Shawn snorted. “You really shouldn’t talk. Tell me you don’t get a thrill out of seeing your ring on my finger.”

Carlton lifted Shawn’s left hand and studied it. “It’s a good look on you.” He brought Shawn’s fingers to his mouth and kissed the ring before carefully tracing it with his tongue.

Shawn drew a shuddering breath as he rapidly hardened in his pants. “Dad’s house,” he protested weakly. “People are here.”

“Your bedroom is right up stairs,” Carlton murmured as he started kissing his way up Shawn’s arm. “We’ve done it before.”

True, but it had taken a lot more convincing on Shawn’s part to get Carlton to agree to do it. And this time there were more people in the house. “My mom is here. _Your_ mom is here.”

Carlton grimaced and pulled away. “There should be a law against mentioning mothers during sex.”

“Mothers and sex do not belong in the same sentence,” Shawn agreed with a shudder. “On the bright side, I don’t have to worry about hiding a hard on from everyone anymore.”

Carlton grabbed Shawn’s arm and pulled him to him. “I’ll fix that when we get back home,” he promised, kissing Shawn lightly.

Shawn grinned. “I’ll hold you to it. Now, let’s get back inside. I know my dad made cookies and Jules promised cake.”

“Chocolate or pineapple?”

Shawn grinned, knowing how big Carlton’s sweet tooth was. “One of each.”

Carlton whistled and Magnum ran over to them. “Let’s all go in. I feel like spoiling my family.”

Shawn’s insides melted at the word. Leaning into his fiancé’s embrace, their odd little family headed inside to finish celebrating the holiday.


	5. Christmas Bonus Porn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!

Shawn walked slowly to the front door, trying to keep the pile of items precariously balanced in his arms from falling. Upon reaching it, he carefully shifted the pile towards his left arm in the hopes to get his right arm free to reach the keys in this pocket. The entire pile started to tilt alarmingly and he had to throw himself against the door to keep everything from falling. He still lost his grip on the book of pineapple recipes but at least that didn’t break when it hit the ground.

Carlton picked it up and eyed him with amusement. “I would have helped you.”

“I got it.” He tried to straighten up but the pile was now leaning against the door and started to tip when he moved. He slumped back against the door before anything else could fall.

Carlton rolled his eyes. “Here.” He helped resettle the pile so it was no longer in danger of falling then pulled out his own key to open the door.

“I could have gotten it,” Shawn muttered, heading for the living room. He dumped all the presents in a pile on the couch with a clatter.

Carlton winced. “Maybe. Or that could have happened on our porch.” Magnum put his front paws on the couch to sniff the pile. “No! Magnum, down.” The puppy whined and looked up at Shawn beseechingly.

“He’s just curious.” Shawn scooped him up and set him on the couch next to the pile. “There you go. Explore away.”

Magnum only got a few sniffs in before Carlton put him back on the floor. “I don’t want the dog on the furniture.”

“You’re going to condemn this cute little thing to sleeping on the cold, hard floor?” Shawn asked, bending down to scratch Magnum’s head.

“He won’t be little for long. We’ll get him a dog bed,” Carlton said firmly.

“I have one that will work for now.” And he would try to change Carlton’s mind before they needed a bigger one. “Where will he be sleeping tonight?”

Carlton raised an eyebrow. “I was expecting you to insist he get to sleep in the bedroom with us.”

“Don’t you remember your promise?” Shawn looked down at his own crotch. “I see a distinct lack of hard on. You were supposed to fix that.”

Carlton gave a slow, sly grin. “I was, was I?”

Shawn nodded. “And we wouldn’t want to expose an innocent creature like Magnum to the carnal act of two men getting it on.”

Carlton glanced at the floor, where the ‘innocent creature’ was busy licking his own balls. “I see.”

Shawn stood up and walked over to his fiancé. “I also don’t want us to be interrupted.”

“I completely agree,” Carlton said, wrapping his arms and Shawn’s waist and pulling him close. “So we better figure out where he’s going quickly so I can keep my promise.”

“All his stuff is already in your office,” Shawn said.

Carlton made a face. “He’s already damaged things enough in there. I’d like to keep it in one piece. How about the spare bedroom?”

“There is a lot of junk in there he probably shouldn’t get into,” Shawn said. They had been using the extra bedroom for storage and Shawn had a habit of throwing stuff in there when Carlton asked him to clean the house.

“We can’t leave him loose,” Carlton said, nodding to where Magnum was sniffing around the Christmas tree.

Shawn thought for a moment. “The laundry room? It’s not big but I don’t think there's anything he can get into in there.”

“It’s also on the other side of the house from our bedroom,” Carlton pointed out. He had been annoyed by that when they moved in (since he knew Shawn wouldn’t be helping with the laundry and didn’t like having to lug it across the house) but now it would let them sleep without being bothered.

“Laundry room it is.” Shawn gave Carlton what he intended to be a brief kiss that turned into a hot passionate one with lots of tongue. He was panting when he finally pulled away. “I’ll get Magnum set up and you lock up. I’ll meet you in the bedroom.”

“I’ll be waiting,” Carlton said, giving his ass a squeeze.

Shawn moaned, staring after his fiancé as he left to check the back door. A sharp yip reminded him he had his own task to do. He quickly got Magnum settled in the laundry room with some food and water, along with the bed and some toys. He also dug out a couple of dirty shirts of both his and Carlton’s. The breeder had suggested letting the puppy sleep with something that smelled like them so he would bond with them faster.

He was heading for the bedroom when he heard a shout followed by cursing from the living room. He rushed in to find Carlton sitting on the couch holding his foot. “Are you okay?”

“I tripped over the damn dog toy and hit my foot on the table,” Carlton said irritably.

Shawn knelt on the floor in front of him. “Let me see.” He carefully examined Carlton’s foot. His fiancé winced when he pressed along his big toe but nothing appeared broken. “I think you’ll be fine.” He gently massaged his instep, grinning when Carlton sighed and relaxed into the couch. He had a wicked idea of how to get things started tonight.

Lifting Carlton’s foot up, he kissed the end of his big toe. The next kiss went on the side of the toe, the third further along the soft, fleshy side of his foot.

Carlton’s foot twitched in his hand and his fiancé looked down at him in puzzlement. “What are you doing?”

Shawn kissed the ball of his foot. “Kissing it better.” He peppered kisses on each toe and across the top of his foot while gently massaging the sole and ball of his foot. He knew he was having the desired effect when Carlton groaned and sank lower on the couch.

He started moving up higher, pressing kisses through Carlton’s pants and running his hands up his legs. When he reached his inner thigh, he made his kisses wet enough to soak the fabric and he could feel the muscle twitching under his fingers.

“Shawn,” Carlton moaned, one hand cupping his head while the other gripped the couch cushion tightly. He jumped when Shawn nipped at his thigh, his fingers tightening in his hair.

Carlton's cock was already hard and bulging against his pants when Shawn reached it. He breathed moist air against the fabric, watching it twitch. He leaned in, smelling the musky scent of arousal and rubbed his face against the firm flesh.

Carlton groaned and jerked his hips up against Shawn's face. “Are you going to tease me or are you going to do something about that?”

Shawn pulled back and rested his chin on his hand. “I don't know,” he said idly, running one finger along Carlton's trapped cock. “I wouldn't want to force you to do anything you don't want to do.”

Carlton gripped the back of his neck and forced his face into his groin. “Do something about it.”

Shawn grinned when Carlton let him back up. “If you insist.” He made quick work of Carlton's belt and slowly slid his pants down far enough for his cock to pop free. It jutted proudly into the air, the thick shaft flushed red and precum already oozing at the tip. He leaned forward and licked it off. “Yummy.”

Carlton slouched down further on the couch, pushing his cock closer to Shawn's mouth. “Come on, Shawn.”

He lightly grasped Carlton's cock and pumped slowly. “What's the magic word?”

Carlton's eyes flashed darkly. “Suck me,” he growled.

“Works for me.” He leaned forward and engulfed the head of Carlton's cock. He could tell this wouldn't last long by the amount of precum he was lapping up. He would have to make this good. He circled the head with his tongue, tapping the sensitive spot underneath and thrusting into the slit. When Carlton's hips started to move, he let his cock move deeper into his mouth.

Carlton's hand was back on his neck, guiding his movements as his hips thrust his cock deep into Shawn's mouth. A couple of times it bumped against the back of his throat though Carlton always pulled back when it did. Settling his hands on Carlton's thighs, he leaned into the next thrust, letting Carlton's cock slid into his throat. His fiancé's grip tightened painful on his neck as he moaned at the tight constriction. Shawn swallowed, feeling how close Carlton was to losing it.

Pulling back, he let Carlton use his mouth, thrusting deeply into it again and again. He ran his tongue along the underside of his cock and kept the suction strong. He slid one hand down to Carlton's balls, rolling them roughly, before lightly stroking the sensitive skin behind them. The other hand went to his own cock, which was pressing painfully against his jeans. He sighed when he managed to unbutton them and free himself.

That small vibration set Carlton off. He pulled Shawn's head down and thrust up, shouting as he blasted down his throat. Shawn swallowed as much as he could, though a little dribbled past his lips. When Carlton collapsed back against the couch and freed him, he licked up any cum that had spilt.

Carlton's fingers gently stroked through his hair. “That was great but I hope you weren't expecting much more tonight.” He gestured at his now flaccid cock. “It will be awhile before I can get it up again.”

Shawn wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and grinned. “I have something that can help that.” He stood up and held out a hand to Carlton. “Come on, it’s in the bedroom.” He led his loose limbed fiancé into their bedroom and bent down to retrieve a wrapped gift from under the bed.

Carlton sat down at the edge of the mattress. “You didn’t have to get me anything else.”

“Well, if you don’t want it. . .” Shawn started to turn away with the present.

Carlton snatched the gift out of his hand. “I didn’t say that.” He ripped of the paper and both eyebrows rose in surprise. “A prostate massager?”

“Not just _any_ prostate massager,” Shawn said, pointing to a key feature of the sex toy. “This one vibrates.”

“Really?” Carlton looked over the package with interest and Shawn grinned widely. While Shawn really liked getting fucked, they had discovered Carlton was the more sensitive one for prostate play. Not that the toy was for Carlton’s benefit alone. His fiancé always went at him extra hard (pun totally intended) with the extra stimulation.

He removed his clothes while Carlton was distracted reading the box then climbed onto the bed behind his fiancé. “How about we test it out?” He reached around to start unbuttoning Carlton's shirt while he nibbled on the side of his neck.

Carlton hummed and leaned into his touch. He turned his mouth for a kiss and reached back, his hand faltering when he realized Shawn was naked. “I see you've already started without me.”

“You're the one that's already one up on orgasms,” Shawn reminded him. “Can I help it if I'm a little eager?”

Carlton chuckled and helped Shawn get rid of the rest of his clothes. Shawn eagerly drank in the sight as his fiancé's toned, naked body was revealed. It was just as captivating today as the first day he had seen it bared in all its glory.

Once naked, Carlton got the toy out of its packaging. “We should clean this first.”

Shawn snatched the toy out of his hand. “I'll do it. You get ready.”

Carlton's laugh followed Shawn into the bathroom as he raced to clean the toy as quickly and thoroughly as possible. It wouldn't do to get his new fiancé sick. He also grabbed the batteries he had bought since the damn things were never included. Walking back into the bedroom, the sight that greeted him almost made him drop everything to the floor.

Carlton was lying on his back on the bed, one leg hitched up, gently thrusting two fingers into his ass. Shawn was captivating by the sight of those fingers stretching and spreading Carlton's hole that it took until the third time his name was called to respond. “Huh?”

Carlton smirked. “Are you going to stand there all night or are you going to help me?”

“Definitely help.” He snapped the batteries into the toy with only a few fumbles before jumping on the bed between Carlton's legs. Grabbing the lube, he slicked up his own fingers and pushed one in along with Carlton's own two.

Carlton groaned, arching off the bed. “Mmm, damn.” He removed his own fingers and pulled his leg back further, giving Shawn more room to work.

Shawn pressed two fingers inside Carlton, finding his fiancé already pretty loose. He crooked his fingers, gently rubbing against Carlton's prostate. Carlton jerked and moaned, his cock starting to fill again.

Shawn reluctantly removed his fingers. “Hands and knees,” he said, giving Carlton's ass a slap. Carlton threw him a dirty look but got into position, wiggling his hips more than necessary. The sight was very tempting but he really wanted Carlton inside him tonight. Plus they had the new toy to play with.

Lubing up said toy, he gently pressed it against Carlton's hole. It slid easily inside and Carlton's breath hitched as it rubbed inside him. He wiggled his hips, moaning softly at the stimulation.

Shawn placed on hand on Carlton's back and one on the toy. He wiggled it slightly, enjoying when Carlton tensed and moaned again. “Ready?” When Carlton nodded, he turned on the toy.

Carlton gasped, his whole body tensing. He dropped his head and thrust back his hips, moaning loudly. His cock was rapidly filling back to full hardness and Shawn's own was a match as he watched the wanton display.

He crawled around to Carlton's face as his fiancé shook and writhed on the bed. “I guess you're enjoying it?”

He got a glimpse of wide, glazed eyes and flushed skin before Carlton pounced on him, taking his lips in a demanding kiss. Carlton rubbed against him and he could feel how incredibly hard his fiancé had become. Teeth against his collarbone made Shawn gasp. “Guess you really like the present, huh?”

“Lube. Now.” Carlton said between bites. He reached a hand down and grasped Shawn's cock, giving it a squeeze in encouragement. “ _Now_ , Shawn.”

Shawn panted and thrust up into Carlton's hand while he swept a hand along the bed next to him. He was at the point of just telling Carlton to take him dry when his hand encounter the tube. “Got it.”

Carlton snatched it from him and sat back to lube up his cock. Then he tossed him back the bottle. “Your turn.”

Shawn blinked, mesmerized by the sight of his fiancé flushed and hard stroking his cock in front of him. It was when Carlton growled his name that he remembered that this could get better. With shaking hands, he added more lube to his fingers and roughly slid two into his hole. He didn't have the patience to go slow and he suspected neither did Carlton. The way his fiancé licked his lips and stared at him hungrily as he prepared himself sent a bolt of lust through him and made his cock jerk. “Carlton,” he moaned.

Carlton pushed his hand out of the way and lined up as he leaned over him. With one firm thrust, he buried himself in Shawn's ass. Both men moaned, pausing to relish the sensation.

Then Carlton began to move.

They had used prostate toys before and Carlton had always been extra horny while wearing one. He had thought he knew what to expect, but the added vibrations took things to a whole other level. Carlton had tried to start out slow but quickly ended up pounding into Shawn. The slap as flesh met flesh echoed around the room as he pushed his hips up to meet each of Carlton's hard thrusts.

Shawn gripped Carlton's shoulders tightly, pulling him down until he could get his lips on his skin. He licked along his collarbone and let one hand lightly stroke the back of his neck. Carlton moaned, dropping his head down to meet Shawn's lips. His tongue thrust into Shawn's mouth in a rhythm matching the cock in his ass.

Carlton shifted as he moved to bite at Shawn's ear. His thrusts were now hitting Shawn's prostate and the pleasure burst across his body. “Lassie!” he cried, arching up against his fiancé. Carlton managed to get a hand on his cock trapped between them and he knew it wouldn't be long.

Desperate not to be the one to come first, he stretched his hand towards Carlton's ass and the toy. He pressed at the buttons until a high pitched whine told him he had achieved his goal.

Carlton shuddered, his whole body going stiff. He froze for a second, looking at Shawn with wide eyes before he thrust forward hard and emptied himself into Shawn's body.

The sight of Carlton falling apart and the feel of his fiancé cuming inside him pushed Shawn over the edge. He cried out as he too came, his cock spurting between them.

Carlton collapsed on top of him, twitching and moaning. He reached back and the whine became louder as he pulled out the toy and dropped it on the floor. He let out a deep breath and relaxed. “I don't think I've ever cum so hard in my life,” he panted against Shawn's chest.

Shawn stroked hair back from Carlton's face. “So the present meets with your approval?”

Carlton chuckled. “Very much so.” He groaned as he rolled off Shawn onto the bed next to him. He looked down his body and made a face. “I'm all sticky.”

“I got it.” Stumbling a bit on sex numb legs, he grabbed the still vibrating toy off the floor and headed for the bathroom. He left the toy on the counter to clean later and quickly cleaned himself off before grabbing a fresh washcloth for Carlton.

His fiancé smiled lazily at him as he cleaned the various fluids off him. “Thanks.”

“No problem.” Scrunching the cloth in a ball, he tossed it towards the bathroom and turned off the light before climbing back into bed. Carlton lifted his arm and Shawn curled up against his side. He sighed, nuzzling his nose into Carlton's chest hair.

Carlton pulled the sheets over them and they lay quietly in the dark for several minutes. “What was your favorite gift today?” Shawn asked. He was hoping he would say the dog but Carlton had also seemed to really like the sex toy.

He was not expecting the answer Carlton gave. “You,” his fiancé said softly.

Shawn couldn’t help his sappy grin. “You’re my favorite gift too. Even better since it was a surprise.”

“See? I told you surprises can be good,” Carlton said. He kissed the top of Shawn’s head. “Get some sleep. We’ll have to get up early to walk Magnum.”

“He’s _your_ dog,” Shawn protested.

“We’re going to get married. That makes him yours too.”

Shawn sighed. “Then I’m going to spoil him and teach him tricks.”

“Just as long as it doesn’t stop him from doing his job.”

Shawn grinned. “It never stopped you.” He jumped when Carlton swatted his ass. “Why Carlton, if that’s the kind of husband you’re going to be, then I’m not sure I’m going to marry you.”

Carlton rolled his eyes. “You love it.”

“I love you.”

Carlton smiled. “I love you too.”

Shawn settled back down. “Night Carlton. Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas Shawn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on a novel, an m/m werewolf romance, so I'm not sure when I'll have anything new posted. I do have a short sequel to this one I just need to edit I'll try to get up soon. Besides that, I'm not sure.


End file.
